Elemental Wolf
by 20.BOOK.ADDICT.18
Summary: Bella shifted into a wolf when Edward left, why, she doesn't know, but she intends to find out. The pack thought that the mates they had were their true mates, but really they were temporary. I adopted this from WhiteTigress210, so if she sees this and doesn't want me to adopt it, then PM me and I will remove it with no arguments. Slow Updates. My 1st Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! This will be a drabble crossed with longer chapters; depending on what my muse is for that certain chapter at that moment. Also this story is being written as I go; so if I take forever to update, then please know my muse is out the window for that next chapter. Oh! Before I forget if you guys have any ideas to add to it; you know some conflicts, story lines, etc. Just drop it down into the reviews and I'll be sure to look it over, and if I do end up using it; I'll be sure to put your name there.**_

Bella's POV

"You don't want me?" I choked out.

"No." He answered; with that he left. I fell to my knees; pain rolling on me in waves. Edward, gone forever. That selfish, self-centered bastard! I hate him. How could just leave me like this, like nothing, like everything we went through meant nothing to him- though now I see that it didn't. That little gay fucking prude, just watch one day I will get him and no one will stop me from ripping him a new one, and later burn him to pieces.

And don't get me started with his family, so they don't love me eh... well I won't necessarily kill them, but I will show them pain. They don't get to just leave and expect me to just be fine; with no problems at all.

It was at that moment that I felt it; raw, untamed anger- NO RAGE! - Inside of me; unable to be subdued.

I started to tremble so much that somebody would think that I was having a seizure. Then pain- that was beyond words to describe- came. I felt my bones start to crack, break and rearrange themselves. I felt it when the fur sprouted from my body; I felt it as it grew- so much pain along with it. I cried out from the agonized torture that I was currently going through, but it came out as long, agonizing howl instead.

To me, it felt as if the pain was endless, when all of a sudden it stopped, not all of it, but enough for me to try and figure out what the hell happened. I looked around and realized that I was no longer standing on 2 legs, but 4 instead.

'What the hell!?'

'Hey, look we got a new member. So what's your name newbie?' A voice in my head said.

'Oh god, I've gone insane!' I shouted; well at least I tried to shout.

'No no, kid. Calm down; now tell me your name. Who are you?'

'Bella- Bella Swan.'

'Bella? Stay there all right. I'll be right there. Oh yeah, I'm Sam. Sam Uley, the alpha.' The mysterious man said.

'Please hurry. I'm so confused. What the hell is going on?' I whimpered out.

Soon I heard heavy footsteps, and then near the forest tree line came out a gigantic midnight colored wolf. The wolf looked at me, eyes widening as it took in my form. And then, the strangest thing happened I saw myself in his thoughts.

I was stunning. I bared a sleek, shiny, white fur coat that covered my agile, graceful, and strong looking body. My eyes were no longer the dull brown that I had sported earlier. They were now an amazing sky blue. It shocked me, but not as much as what happened next.

The wind had picked up- blowing my fur from side to side, so smoothly- as Sam and I watched my fur change from a silky white to a thunderstorm cloud gray, and my eyes turning to lightning blue.

'The Elemental Wolf!' Sam gasped in his head.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

THE ELEMENTS, THE EMOTIONS THAT CAN CAUSE THEM, AND WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE WITH THEM.

WATER: Snow white fur, with sky blue eyes. - Emotion that goes with it is: Sadness

WIND: Thunderstorm cloud gray, with lightning blue eyes. - The emotion that goes with it is: Shocked and Embarrassment.

FIRE: Red dusty fur, with fire red eyes. - The emotion that goes with it is Anger.

EARTH: Dark, chocolate, brown fur with green grass eyes. - The emotion that goes with it is Calmness and Relaxed.

LIFE: Golden fur, with sun golden eyes. - The emotion that causes it is: Happiness and Joy.

DEATH: Pitch black fur, with deep endless black eyes. - The emotion that causes it is: Rage and Hatred. (I know that this isn't an element, but I just decided to add and keep it there anyways.)

542 words TOTAL


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

'The What?' I asked Sam in my head; by now I was calm, and when I was my fur changed to a dark, chocolate color with grass green eyes. Though I might start getting frustrated with Sammy here.

But Noo! Sam's attention was elsewhere. No, wait that's not right; he was having a mental breakdown with whatever it was that he was thinking at the moment. I wish I knew how this mind reading thing works so that I can hear what has him so distracted. Oh, wait here it goes... well he seems to be thinking so many things, so fast that I can't comprehend what it means, I'm only able to get glimpses of his thoughts.

'Not possible... See the Elders... Tell Jared... Paul... So beautiful... Emily... Can't leave her... possible threat... WHY?!'

Now his last few thoughts threw me off. I mean how am I a possible threat to him or Emily, whoever that was. And what does he mean he can't leave; leave where? I don't have the slightest clue as to what was going on in his jumbled mind, so I opted to yell at him; hoping to get his attention.

'Hello!' I cried out to him, but to no avail- he was too wrapped up in his mind to hear my thoughts that were being directed to him.

'HELLO!' I growled louder than before. When I finally got his attention I had to hold my laughter in when he literally jumped up about 2 feet in the air; I don't think I hid it very well, though. I got a hold of myself after a while and when I looked up at him, I barely caught his glare turn into a softening gaze, till it went to one of indifference.

'What?' He snarled; almost as if I was the one ignoring him, for who knows how long.

'What the hell is going on with me? Why am I a wolf? How can we read each other's thoughts? And don't snarl at me, I wasn't the one in la-la land, you were. Hmph.' I asked then reprimanded him.

He sobered up after that. 'You are part of my pack now. You changed into a wolf from your overfilled emotions. You're a wolf due to one of our legends where one day, we didn't know when or who, a girl would become the elemental wolf and... and... Umm... well... you are meant to help our pack stay in order and protect our people. And the mind-reading thing is the pack link, we can always read each other's thoughts in wolf form only; you're the only one who can block us. Also, I'm sorry for ignoring you.' He explained. I blocked him from my thoughts since I felt like he wasn't telling me something; though I will find out sooner or later.

493 words TOTAL


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Sam's POV**

'Man, what are we going to do? I never put into thought on what we- the pack- would do if we ever met her; I mean it was pretty much a one in a million chance of happening, but it still happened. How are the girls going to take this?'

I was lost in my thoughts on the way home; I had just dropped off Bella after telling her to meet me and the pack at my house tomorrow. I have no idea how the pack is going to take this or the girls. I don't even know if I want to tell the girls, they already know the secret. Who's to say that they won't go telling people about the pack and legends, just for revenge? Honestly, I'm scared, if not worried. Looks like we're going to need to go to the council tomorrow also; see if they can shed any light on this thing that just happened not too long ago.

Finally, home.

I stepped into the house to the sight of Emily cooking. The sight just caused me to imagine what it would be like if that was Bella. 'Dammit. Bad Sam!'

"Oh, hey baby. How were your rounds?" Emily asked me in her too high voice that has always irritated me from the beginning, now I know why.

"Uhh, they were good. Got a new wolf, but we're going to have to talk to the tribal council about that tomorrow; a girl too." I responded. Might as well tell part of what's going on now, until tomorrow, so she doesn't go in fully blind.

"Another one?! Who is it? Why do we have to go to the council about her? Is the situation bad?" she asked.

"Umm, it's Bella actually. We- the pack, girls, and us- have to go to the council; she's in one of the legends that we thought would never happen in our lifetime. Furthermore, no I don't necessarily think that it's a bad thing. But that's just me; I don't know how you and everyone else will take it." I said in cryptic kind of way.

"What do you mean how the girls and I would take it; you make sound like it is a bad thing." she snapped with narrowed eyes. 'Man, why does she have to hear everything I say. Why not just let it go in one ear, and out the next?'

"Sorry, but I really can't say right now. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Fine." she grumbled. "Here, dinner's ready." she said handing me 2 plates of food. A man-wolfs got to eat, and I eat a lot.

 **Bella's POV**

Sam just dropped me off at home; he wouldn't leave until I was inside with all the doors and windows locked. He doesn't know it, but before he left I found out what had him so spooked and secretive.

Apparently, I'm in some legend that has to do with me being an imprint to all the guys in the pack- however many there might be- and I have some elemental powers. 'Which is the only part that I think is cool right now.' So the reason that Emily came into this is because she along with any other imprint that is with the pack were only temporary, but before he left he was coming to terms with the fact that I am now his permanent mate to him and the rest of the boys.

I have no problem with this; the only thing that concerns me is how are we going to have sex. But I'll have to see how many of us there are. 'Hey, I wonder if I can talk to my inner wolf or something for some answers.'

'Hello. Is anybody there?' I called in my head because that would be so weird calling out to someone that isn't there.

'Yea, I'm here. My name is Izzy. What are your questions?' Was the response.

'Oh, hi. I was just wondering, what are we going to do about the first imprinted girls? I mean if they become mad and jealous, they might go around telling everybody everything that they know.' I explained my worries to my inner wolf.

'That is why the Quileute ancestors gave us the power to wipe out any and all memories they have that can threaten us. Even if they have anything on them physically that pertains to us, we can heal it, so that no questions will come up to how they got it. Also, anyone who saw them together- never saw them together; except for the pack and council. No relationships have ever happened. They do what they would have done if they never found out about the pack and imprinting.' she responded. My wolf literally sounds like she knows everything there is to know.

I thought out all that she said about the imprinting and came up with one last question.

'Why did the pack guys imprint on them in the first place?'

'The ones who did imprint, only imprinted because at that moment the imprints were the person they needed, till you could come and fill up the rest of their soul.' she answered matter of factly.

'So while I wasn't there, the girls that were there, were like a small temporary comfort pillow, till their favorite comfort pillow came. Am I right?' I questioned, just to be sure.

'Exactly.'

'Oh, well. Thanks for that. I have no idea if the guys would've told me all this out of fear or whatever. Anyways night.'

'Night.'

I got off my bed that I was laying on during the whole conversation, and went to change into my pj's. After that, I went to my bed and got under the covers trying to get comfortable. I reached out and turned off the lamp. Then went straight to sleep; energizing myself for the next day.

1009 Words Total- _ **Biggest one yet! Leave a review please.**_


End file.
